Revenge is Sweet
by Jacqlynn-Frost
Summary: Max made the mistake of telling Chloe about how her room got destroyed by Victoria. Chloe decides that some revenge is in order. I suck at summaries. Rated T just to be safe. R&R. Thanks.


**A/N Hello again! It's been awhile since I wrote a fanfic for Life Is Strange. But I wanted to add another drabble, so here it is! I hope you all enjoy!**

* * *

 ***Max's POV***

Okay, so I'm not very prone to making good decisions lately. Especially when I'm with Chloe. But even I can tell that this is stupid, illegal, and possible dangerous. Of course this was one of Chloe's ideas. It all started when I made a few off handed comments about Victoria Chase and her faithful minions. I was just trying to blow off some steam and frustration. They had trashed my room, and even ruined my photo wall and mirror! I was so angry, but maybe I shouldn't have told Chloe about it.

Chloe decided that What I need is to get some sweet revenge on Victoria. Which is why I'm currently standing in Victoria's dorm room nervously holding a can of spray paint. Chloe, who's practically jumping up and down because she's so excited, had said that this was the best revenge in the world. I'm not really sure how she even got me to come here, but then again that's a stupid thought. How does Chloe get me to do anything?

"Come on dude! This is your chance to get even with that beeach." Chloe exclaims beside me when she notices that I'm hesitating.

"I don't know about this Chloe.. I may not go to school here anymore, but this is still pretty illegal.." I tell her nervously. She outwardly groans at me.

"Are you seriously worried about getting caught after everything we've already gotten away with? If something happens just rewind." She tells me.

"Chloe I can't just keep rewinding time to save our butts. We have to start being more careful.." I warn her. She doesn't seem to listen.

"Dude, you need to lighten up. Let your inner rebel come out!" She says. I sigh. I'm not going to be able to talk my way out of this am I?

"Fine... But we have to hurry!" I tell her. She claps her hands in victory and grabs a can of paint from a bag on the ground. Chloe wastes no time getting to work on one of the walls in the room. I look around for an empty space on the wall that has the least chance of getting noticed. After a couple of seconds I find it. There's a bare spot of wall close to floor that's right beside the little closet of the dorm room.

I rattle the can of spray paint and think about what message I want to leave for Victoria to find. After a few more minutes an idea pops into my head. I know exactly what I want to tell Victoria. I make quick work of my graffiti art, and then stand back to admire it. In all black paint, the words _'go fuck your selfie!'_ are written. I also tagged a crudely drawn stick figure of Victoria onto the end of the sentence. I know I probably shouldn't feel too happy about my criminal behavior, but it does feel good. And Victoria did have this coming eventually. So maybe I wasn't completely in the wrong?

I turn around and watch Chloe finish whatever it was that she was drawing. Once she's done she steps back to let me see. There's a huge Illuminati symbol in the middle of the wall above Victoria's bed. All around the words _'We are always watching you'_ are written. I honestly didn't expect anything less from Chloe. Of course she would want to make it appear like we were threatening Victoria. But I'm can't be angry with her. It does look pretty rad.

"Hell yes! Now that's what I'm talking about!" Chloe exclaims a little to loudly.

"Chloe be quite! There are other people around her, you know? I don't want to get caught." I warn her.

"Fine, fine. Let's get out of here. I feel like celebrating our victory over this skank." Chloe says, throwing the spray paint onto the bed. She starts to leave and I follow. Because I always follow Chloe. I'm relieved that we're finally leaving, but I'm also afraid of what she has planned for our 'celebration'. I guess I'm going to find out soon enough.

* * *

 **A/N There you have it. I hope that you guys enjoyed it. If you did, please leave a review and I'll catch all of you next time. Stay Awesome!**


End file.
